


Edible

by Active_Imagination



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Paul thinks Daniel is edible





	Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Edible

### Edible

#### by Psyche

Date Archived: 03/08/04  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Paul Davis     Daniel/Paul         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: sure  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Paul thinks Daniel is edible

* * *

Edible  
Written by P.D dedicated to D.J 

He is so sweet, so tasty  
But I'm not the only one who things so  
I have totally fallen for him  
But no one must ever know 

He's so beautiful, so tasty  
But he hasn't got a clue  
So I carry on like everything is normal What else can I do? 

He's so kind, so tasty  
What would happen if we happened to kiss? Screw the rules; I'd rather screw him  
I want to know total bliss 

He's so sexy, so tasty  
I think it's time I told him what I think So I do. I tell him that I love him  
And he doesn't even blink 

He's so thoughtful, so tasty  
But I'm not going to pressurize him into this But he says he's already thought about it And we're about to have our very first kiss 

He tastes of chocolate and coffee   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Psyche


End file.
